Too Close
by Raveneyes79
Summary: The angels have fallen. Abbadon is still determined to become the new ruler of hell. In the middle of it all Dean, Sam and Castiel rescue a girl with strange powers. Will she be an ally in their fight against their enemies or will her friendship with the King of Hell stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Too close

I own nothing of supernatural only my own character Arianna.

Chapter One - The Job

"You found something yet?"

"No, nothing." Sam answered not taking his eyes of his laptop's screen.

Dean walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. It's been almost a week since their last hunt. The constant silence between him and Sam was slowly driving him up against the walls of the bunker.

"Maybe I should give Cas a call. Perhaps he knows of something?" Dean said taking a long sip from his beer.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam answered not even looking up or trying to make eye contact with his brother.

"Hello, boys!"

Dean and Sam both looked up at the same time to see Crowley leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face.

"Miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as he pulled out the demon-killing knife.

"No need to get all hostile." Crowley replied holding up his hands, his eyes locked on the knife in Dean's hand.

"Did you find the first blade? If not you better get your demon ass out of here before I make good on my promise!" Dean hissed with a disgusting look on his face as he slowly began stalking towards Crowley.

"My, my, but you are in a foul mood today." Crowley replied as he stepped around the counter to put some more distance between him and Dean.

"What do want, Crowley?" Sam asked as he closed his laptop clearly not in the mood for the King of Hell's surprise visit.

"I don't want anything, but I have a job for you... That is if you're interested? "Crowley replied while pouring himself a glass of Graig.

Dean and Sam's eyes met for a second before they both turned their attention back to Crowley taking a long sip from his glass.

"You have a job for us?" Dean let out a chuckle while he shook his head.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Dean said as he walked towards Crowley with the demon-killing knife ready to strike.

"Now, now, no need to get rude," Crowley said while backing up further around the counter.

"Just thought, hunting things, saving people is the family business? Or did that somehow change since you and Samantha here are still having a lover's quarrel?"

Dean and Sam's eyes met again.

"Crowley, stop wasting our time and just spit it out." Sam said as he looked away from his brother's guilt ridden eyes.

A huge grin appeared on Crowley's face as he realized that he finally got the Winchester brothers full attention.

He pulled out a chair and made himself comfortable before slowly throwing himself another glass of whiskey.

"Well, I was on my merry way searching for the first blade when I ran into one of Abbadon's little soldiers."

With the mention of Abbadon's name Dean felt himself tense. This cannot be good. He waited for Crowley to continue.

"And as you know little old me, I just couldn't resist the urge to torture the poor bastard. You know, just to see if I could get any useful information out of him." Crowley said while a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Okay, just skip the gruesome details and get to the point." Dean said playing with the demon knife. "I'm not in the mood for an epic romance novel."

"Okay, okay! I'll skip to the good part," Crowley replied waving his hands in front of him.

"The little birdie told me that Abbadon's got a new prisoner that she got hold up somewhere. And that this prisoner is gonna be her new weapon in the fight for world domination."

"Weapon? What does that mean?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Couldn't get that out of him or he really didn't know. He just kept going on and on about when the prisoner's was converted to their side, that I would wish I was rather dead. That's when I lost my patients and killed the bastard."

There was a moment of silence as looks went around the room.

"Don't look at me like that! He had it coming! Threatening me, the King of Hell?" Crowley said as he took another sip from his glass.

"So that's it? You torture information of a new weapon out of him and then kill him? And this prisoner is held somewhere?" Dean stated while running his fingers through his hair. "Did it ever cross your mind to maybe try to find out where this prisoner is kept? I mean, hell, somewhere is not a place that I know of."

"Dean! I'm hurt!" Crowley replied while putting his hand over his heart and making a sad face. "Here I thought you know me by now."

Dean gave Crowley an angry look and raised the demon-killing knife again.

"Just saying," Crowley replied while taking his cell phone out of his pocket and started pushing the buttons. "I'm sending you the coordinates. I checked it out myself before coming to you and the place is crawling with Abbadon's soldiers. It might be a good idea if you let feather boy join you on this one."

"So you're not coming with us?" Sam asked as he took Dean's cell phone to look at coordinates.

"I just played my part in this mission. I supply the information and you go get the merchandise." And with that Crowley disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled rolling his eyes.

"So, what do you think? Should we go check it out?" Sam asked as he turned his laptop toward Dean to show him the location of the coordinates that Crowley gave them.

"It could be a trap."

"No. I don't think Crowley is lying. He's scared of whatever Abbadon has up her sleeve." Dean said as his eyes met Sam's.

"Then I guess you should give Cas a call. Maybe he can meet as there."

"Yes. You can start packing." Dean replied as he scrolled to Castiel's number on his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from Supernatural only my own character.

Chapter Two - The Rescue

It was close to midnight as the Impala pulled in behind some trees across an old warehouse. Everything seemed quiet except for three men standing around a fire on the side of the warehouse.

"Those are demons." Castiel confirmed as he handed the binoculars back to Dean.

Dean lifted the binoculars again scanning for any other movement around the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"Now way it's just those three guarding this place. There must be more inside." Sam stated as he lowered his binoculars and turned to Dean.

"I can sense about ten more demons inside." Castiel said with his head slightly turned to the side.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he got out of the Impala.

"I'll take care of the three outside while you slip into the building." Castiel said as he pulled out his angel blade from inside his trench coat and start walking towards the building.

Dean and Sam quietly slipped into the warehouse after picking the lock. The rotten smell of sulphur hanged in the air. As they rounded a corner two demons were just a few feet in front of them with their backs turned.

With a quick nod they proceeded forward and quickly took out the two demons.

"Dean, behind you!" Sam called out as a demon suddenly appeared behind Dean.

There is no time for Sam to try and help his brother as soon he is also surrounded by three more demons.

Dean punched the demon full in the face and stabbed the surprised demon in the heart with the demon-killing knife. He pulled out the knife right before something knocked him over from behind. As he rolled over he was just in time to block the attack of another demon.

Sam had his hands full. After taking care of two of the three demons that surrounded him, his eye catches two more heading for him and Dean.

Dean kicked the demon that knocked him over in the face and quickly jumped from the floor and stabbed the demon in the throat.

As he turned around he saw Castiel helping Sam take care of the last three demons.

"Twelve down, one to go." Dean grinned as he wiped the demon knife clean on the clothes of one of the dead demons on the ground.

A loud scream suddenly ripped through the air and as one Dean, Sam and Castiel start running in the direction it came from.

With a bang they kicked in the door and all three's eyes fell on the body covered in blood bound to a table.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Winchester's and their fallen angel boy." The demon said as his eyes turned black and a devilish smile appeared on his face. He was holding a razor blade covered in fresh blood over the body in front of him on the table.

"You're too late!" The demon said laughing. He threw his head back and black smoke started shooting out from his open mouth.

The smoke filled the air above them and escaped through a vent against the wall.

"Son of bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam was the first to get to the table. His eyes ran over the body and he realized that it was a woman. Her whole body was covered in deep cuts and bruises. From the amount of blood on the table and on the ground below, it seemed that she had lost a huge amount of blood. He quickly pressed his fingers against her neck to feel for a pulse.

"Cas, you better do something. We're losing her." Sam replied with a worried look on his face.

Castiel quickly stepped closer and laid his fingers on the forehead of the woman. He turned his head to the side.

"Something is wrong. I cannot heal her." He replied as he turned his eyes to Dean and Sam.

"What?! You lost your mojo again?" Dean asked with a surprised look on his face.

Castiel closed his eyes as he again laid his fingers on the woman. A concerned look crossed his face as he concentrated to sense what was wrong.

"She has demon blood in her." He replied as he opened his eyes.

"Demon blood! What the hell?" Sam exclaimed as he again checked for the woman's pulse. "So they were injecting her with it to torture her?"

"I am not sure." Castiel replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Then we have to take her to the hospital." Dean said as he started untying the bounds around the woman's ankles.

"Dean, she's not gonna make it to a hospital. She is dying." Sam replied as he looked into his brother's worried eyes.

"There is a way, but I am not sure if it will be successful." Castiel said as he picked up a syringe lying on the table.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"I can inject her with my blood. If my assumption is correct it will neutralize the demon blood inside her and I will be able to heal her."

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Dean said.

Castiel pushed the needle into his arm and slowly it began filling with his blood.

"You will have to hold her down. It will be a very painful experience." He stated as he withdrew the needle from his arm and pushed it into the dying woman's arm.

Dean grabbed onto the woman's legs while Sam grabbed her shoulders.

Castiel slowly started to inject his blood into her. For a few seconds everything seemed to be okay, but the next moment the woman's body began to curl and jerk unstoppably. Ear splitting screams ripped through the air and Sam and Dean had to use all their strength to keep her down. Blood started running from her ears and nose. She began to choke up huge amounts of blood.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Dean asked as he turned his eyes to Castiel.

"Yes, I think so." Castiel replied as he placed his hand on the woman's forehead.

"You think so? So you're not even sure? What the hell, Cas?" Sam replied as the woman suddenly stopped convulsing and her body went limp under his hands.

"I will try to heal her again." Castiel said as he closed his eyes in concentration.

Dean watched in relief as the wounds and bruises on the woman's body slowly started to disappear.

"She will be alright. I have healed all her wounds. We can move her now. Take her to safety." Castiel replied as he lifted his hand from her forehead and untied the bounds around her wrists.

"Wow, for a minute there you had me guessing, Cas. I almost thought you killed her." Dean said a smile forming around his mouth.

"My assumption was correct. My blood eliminated the demon blood from her body." Castiel explained while he gently picked up the woman in his arms. "We better leave. The demon that escaped might soon return with re-enforcements."

"Yeah, come on Sam let's hit the road. I'm kinda feeling hungry too."

Sam shook his head as he followed his brother and Castiel out of the building.

"You're always hungry, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from Supernatural, only my own character.

Chapter Three – The Awakening

After a two hour drive the Impala finally pulled into the garage of the secret bunker. The woman was still unconscious as she lay on Castiel's lap. He covered her with his trench coat as her clothes were all ripped apart and torn.

He gently picked her up and carried her to one of the many rooms in the bunker lying her down on the bed.

"Are you sure she is going to be okay?" Dean asked as he took out a blanket from one of the closets to cover her.

"She will be waking up very soon." Castiel replied as he turned to face Dean.

"I should probably look for some clothes. She will definitely want to get cleaned up if she wakes." Dean said as he turned to the door.

"How long do you think they were torturing her?" Sam asked a frown on his face.

"I would guess about two months, maybe longer." Castiel replied as his eyes run over the blood covered face of the woman.

Her whole body was covered in dried blood. Her hair was a tangled mess. Castiel could not stop himself from wandering what Abbadon wanted from this poor human. The seemed so innocent and lost as she lay on the bed.

Dean was just entering the room with some clothes he found of Charlie's that she left behind when she joined Dorothy on her adventure to Oz, when the woman's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she sat up straight in the bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Glad to see you're finally awake." Dean said as he took another step towards the bed.

The woman's eyes jumped from him to Sam and stopped on Castiel. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Cat cut your tongue, Sweetheart." Dean asked as he took another step closer.

He soon realised that that was a very bad idea. The woman suddenly raised her hand in front of her and the next moment Dean was slammed into the wall behind him.

"What the hell?" Sam started, but as soon as he took a step towards Dean he also found himself thrown against the wall. He used all his strength but he couldn't move a muscle.

"Let them go! They will not harm you!" Castiel ordered as he stepped closer to the woman.

Her head jerk to his side and for a moment Castiel freezed as his eyes met hers. They were green like the ocean on a stormy day and it was as if they glowed strangely. He shook his head and proceeded closer to her, but it was as if suddenly he could not move any further. As if he had walked into an invisible wall that was keeping him from reaching her. He placed his hand in front of him against the invisible wall and he could suddenly feel the energy rippling beneath his fingers.

She was doing this, creating this energy around her, keeping him away. He closed his eyes and concentrated with all his power focused on pushing through. He could feel the energy fading, but then returning again. He kept on pushing and willing himself through. She will not be able to keep it up for very long now. He opened his eyes and saw that the strange glow in her eyes was slowly fading as she got weaker. Surprise and fear lay in her beautiful green eyes and for a moment he felt guilty for taking away her feeling of self-preservation.

She dropped her arm and the invisible wall was gone and Sam and Dean fell to the floor.

"Cas, you better tell me we didn't just bring a demon into the bunker?" Dean said while he pulled the demon knife from behind his back.

"She is not a demon, Dean, you can relax. She was just scared and tried to defend herself. Please put away the knife. You are only scaring her more." Castiel said without taking his eyes from the woman.

"Then what the hell is she?" Dean continued putting the knife back into his belt.

"Dean, calm down. You're not helping." Castiel replied giving Dean an angry look before turning back to the woman.

"We will not harm you. You are save here. This is Dean and Sam Winchester," Castiel said as he pointed at Dean and then at Sam. "We saved you from the demons that were torturing you."

The woman slowly looked from Castiel to Dean and Sam. She seemed to relax a little.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't ….. I didn't know." She softly replied as she looked down at her blood covered skin and clothes.

"My wounds… their gone?" She exclaimed as she looked up in surprise.

"I healed you." Castiel replied.

Her eyes slowly turned to him and he could see the amazement in her gaze.

"I am an angel and have the power to heal." He explained.

"Can you remember anything?" Sam asked as he walked closer to the bed. "I mean, how you were taken or what they wanted from you?'

She stared down at her hands and shook her head. "No…No. I don't know. "

Sam suddenly felt sorry for the woman sitting on the bed. She looked so lost. He wondered what was going through her mind. What she was thinking.

"What year is this?" she suddenly asked as her eyes darted up.

"2014. Why?" Dean asked.

She mouthed the year and shook her head in disbelief.

"Dean, let's leave the questions for later. I think she would really appreciate a warm shower to get herself cleaned up right now. "Sam said as he picked up the clothes that Dean brought that was still lying on the floor.

"Here, take this. There is shower through that door. There's shampoo, soap and everything you need. We will go make you something to eat. I guess you should be pretty hungry." Sam said as he placed the clothes in her lap.

She looked up at him and he too was somehow mesmerized by the unique colour of her green eyes.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Cas, Dean. Let's give her some privacy." Sam said as he turned towards the door.

Before he left the room he turned around. "The kitchen is at the end of the hall. We will wait for you there."

With that all three men left the room and disappeared down the hall.

For a moment she just sat on the bed taking in her surroundings. There was a mirror on the wall and she slowly moved towards it. She took in a sharp breath as she saw the image staring back at her. She could not even recognize herself. Her hair was a mess and her face covered in dried blood. She really needed a long shower and with that she turned towards the door Sam pointed to.

She quickly undressed and got into the shower. Opening the taps and for a moment she just enjoyed the warm water running over her body. The water at her feet was a sick brownish red as the dried blood was washed away.

After about 20 minutes she stepped out of the shower and dried herself with the soft towels. She towel dried her hair and as she turned around to put on the clothes Sam gave her, she saw the hairdryer on a shelf above the basin. She opened the drawer of a cabinet and found a comb and hairbrush.

After getting dressed she started the painful job of combing out the rest of the tangles in her hair. When she was satisfied that there were no more tangles she plugged in the hairdryer and dried her hair.

After a while she was again standing in front of the mirror and it was a new person starring back at her, someone that was faintly recognizable, but not the same person as she could recall from her memories.

With this last thought she turned around and made her way to the hall, faintly hearing the voices of the three men that saved her just a few hours ago.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Supernatural, just my own character.

Chapter Four – Friends and Strangers

The smell of chicken soup and fresh coffee filled the air as she walked down the hall from the bedroom. She followed the voices of her rescuers to the kitchen and when they suddenly became aware of her standing in the doorway a silence fell over the room.

They were all starring at her as if they have never seen her before.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair falling to her waist in soft shining curls. The clothes he gave her fit like a glove, showing of her well-toned body and curves. His eyes traveled slowly up to her face. Her lips were full and a rosy red. He couldn't help thinking of how it would feel to kiss them. Then he looked into her eyes and for a second it felt like he couldn't breathe. Her eyes were a shade of green that he had never seen before in his whole life.

Sam finally tore his eyes away from the woman as he took in a deep breath. He could not deny to himself that he was somehow feeling attracted to her. She looked totally different from the woman they brought in a few hours ago. He looked over at Dean and a smile formed on his face. He could just imagine what was going through his brother's mind.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked breaking the silence and bringing them back to reality.

"Uh…No. No, nothing is wrong. You just look very different...And clean." Dean stumbled over his words scratching his head.

"Take a seat. I heated up some chicken soup." Sam said while pulling a chair out for her.

Dean gave Sam a confused look. Did his brother just turn into the perfect gentleman?

"Thank you. I'm really hungry." She said as she sat down and picked up the spoon next to the bowl of soup. The soup was delicious and suddenly it felt as if it had been ages since she tasted real food.

Castiel was still watching her intently. His head slightly turned to the side. Amazed at the metamorphoses she had under gone. If it was not for her green eyes he would not have recognized her. He suddenly wondered what her name was. A beautiful creature like her must have a very unique name.

"What is your name?" He asked as she finished her meal.

Her eyes met his and again he got the strange feeling that he could just get lost in them forever.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners?" She replied as a blush appeared on her silky smooth face.

"I'm Arianna. Arianna Wilkins."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Dean replied with a grin on his face, still not able to keep his eyes of her.

Arianna just shyly smiled at Dean as she took a sip of her coffee he had handed to her.

"Hello, again boys, Castiel."

Dean was suddenly brought back from his daydream as he saw Crowley walking into the kitchen.

"Really, Crowley, walking in here every time like the place belongs to you. I'm really getting tired of this." Dean said as he gripped the demon knife tightly in his hand.

"Dean, Dean. Put away you're sharp little toy. I'm just popping in to check on the merchandise." Crowley replied as he stopped in front of Arianna, a huge grin on his face as his eyes appreciatively roam over her.

She slowly got up from her chair facing Crowley as a smile softly touch the corners of her lips.

Castiel quickly took a step towards Arianna as Crowley reached out his hand to her.

"Get away from her." Castiel said with a warning in his voice.

"It's alright, Castiel." Arianna replied as she took Crowley's hand.

For a moment Castiel, Sam and Dean were dumbstruck when Crowley bent over Arianna's hand and kissed it softly.

"Salve, mi Amor. (Hello, my love)" Crowley said while still holding Arianna's hand in his.

"Salve, priores socios atque amicos. (Hello, old friend)" She replied with a soft smile on her lips.

Dean and Sam's eyes met with confusion. What was going on?

"Diu non vident. (Long time no see)" Crowley said slowly releasing her hand.

"Quo factum est? (How long has it been)" Arianna asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Decennium. (Ten years)"

Castiel was following their conversation in Latin while an uneasy feeling was settling around him. It was becoming clear that Crowley and Arianna knew each other.

"De his qui corruerunt? (The angels have fallen?)" Arianna continued with a worried look shadowing her face.

"Ita, amor. (Yes, my love.)"

"Angelus fratres credis? (Do you trust the brothers and angel?)" Arianna asked her eyes darted from Dean, Sam and Castiel.

"Lorem ipsum dolor sit mi. (We can be trusted)" Castiel suddenly said as he took a few steps closer to Crowley and Arianna.

Arianna looked up into his blazing blue eyes. The angel was clearly upset.

"Nos autem animam tuam et non facit legem? (We did save your life, or does that not count.)" Castiel said as he was now standing right in front of Arianna. His fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"Quaestio magis possumus credam? (The question is rather, can we trust you?)

Arianna saw the anger burning like a fire in the angel's eyes. He was holding himself back, trying hard not to act on his feelings.

"Noib, ol ipamas, loncho gassagen. (Yes, you can fallen angel.) Arianna replied not backing down from his intimidating stance.

Castiel's eyes suddenly filled with surprise as he turned his head to the side.

"Ol goho, Enochian? (You speak, Enochian?)"

"Noib. (Yes.)"

Dean and Sam could clearly see that the strange conversation was somehow upsetting Castiel. Something was up and Dean got a feeling that he was not gonna like it.

"Okay, that's enough with the mumbo jumbo. What's going on?" Dean asked as his eyes darted between Castiel and Arianna.

"It seems that Arianna knows Crowley." Castiel explained not taking his eyes of Arianna.

"What?" Sam replied shocked as he watched the big grin on Crowley's face.

"You better start explaining or so help me…" Dean said as he lifted the demon knife in his hand while giving Crowley a death glare.

The atmosfere was tense in the room.

"Crowley saved me ten years ago.". Arianna said as she turned to Dean.

Dean began laughing and everyone's eyes went to him.

"Crowley saved you?... Sorry, but that's the best joke I have heard in a while." Dean said shaking his head in disbelieve.

"To be honest, I think you just got taken for a ride, Sweetheart." Dean said and then turned to Crowley.

"So where's the hellhounds, Crowley? Ten years is still the agreed period on your crossroad deals, right?"

Dean stared at Crowley still standing with a huge grin on his face. He just wanted to kill the demon bastard. He should have realised that something was up when Crowley told them about this so called job. He just used them to do his dirty work.

"So, you sold your soul to Crowley? How could you do that?" Sam asked Arianna in disbelief.

Sam couldn't believe what was just playing out in front of him. How could she fall for Crowley's sweet talk. She didn't seem like a stupid person.

"I did not sell my soul to Crowley! " Arianna started as a flash of anger washed over her face.

Castiel could almost see the flames in Arianna's eyes as she turned to face Dean and Sam. Her fist where clenched by her side. Her knuckles turning white.

Castiel felt the energy rolling of in waves from Arianna. The strange glow that he saw in her eyes back in the bedroom was returning. She was working herself up.

Cutlery, glasses and other kitchen appliances where ratteling and slowly rising in the air around them. Arianna's eyes was now a blazing bright green.

"Arianna." Castiel started as he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

She turned around to face Castiel cowering away from his hand. Tears of anger filling her beautiful eyes.

Sam's eyes darted around the room filled with objects hovering in mid air. It was happening again. He could faintly feel the same strange energy that held him up against the wall in the bedroom.

Dean's eyes grew bigger as he stood astonished at the site around him. What was this woman standing in their kitchen? Was she some kind of monster, something that they would want to hunt?

"Crowley saved me from the angels! He saved me from your kind!". Arianna yelled glaring at Castiel. A raw sob escaping her.

With that Arianna stormed out of the kitchen. Glasses shattered as they fell to the floor followed by the cutlery and other appliances. Leaving the men baffled as their eyes slowly took in the mess surrounding them.

Dean was the first to come to his senses.

"What the hell is going on? Crowley, you better start explaining. ... Now!" Dean said as he took a few steps towards Crowley. The demon knife still clenched tightly in his hand.

"Wow! Just hang on for a minute." Crowley started as he held his hands up in front of him. "It's feather boy here that upset her. For once, I'm totally innocent."

Castiel glared at Crowley.

"What?!" Crowley replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "You heard her."

"Cas, do you know what she ment?" Sam asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I have no idea what she was refering to." Castiel replied as he looked from Sam to Dean with a puzzled look on his face.

"Come on, Crowley, you must know something. She did say you saved her." Dean said reaching for the bottle of Jack in the cupboard. He really needed a drink. This day was getting crazier by the hour.

Crowley pulled out a chair and sat down crossing his legs and leaning back.

Sam leaned back against the wall behind him as he waited for Crowley to start explaining. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"About ten years ago I got wind of a special girl that was born in the Kansas area. The word was that on her sixteenth birthday her slumbering powers would be revealed. I must admit that at the time my plan was to recruit her for my own selfish uses." Crowley said.

"Slumbering powers? She kinda reminds me of that crazy chick from that movie. What was it called?" Dean interrupted as he filled his glass again.

"Carrie." Sam replied.

"Yeah, that one." Dean said as he nodded his head.

"Something like that, but much more powerful." Crowley replied as his eyes locked on Castiel. "And for some unknown reason one of your buddies didn't like the fact that she was alive. I just arrived in time before he finished her off and with a little spell I knew, I sent him back to heaven."

"She was barely breathing. Almost every bone in her body broken. She pleaded for me to help her." Crowley continued staring in front of him as if he was reliving that night.

"So I picked her up and took her to the nearest hospital and cast a spell so that she would be hidden from the angels and other demons. Sadly when I returned the following night the doctors informed me that she fell into a deep coma." Crowley said as he stood up and took a bottle of Graig and filled a glass.

"She only came out of the coma two months ago when the angels fell. I guess that's when Abbadon snatched her up."

"If she was in a coma the whole time, how the hell does she know you?" Dean asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I visited her once a month and with a spell I was able to communicate with her in her dreams." Crowley explained.

"Wait! You visited her?" Sam asked. "So you were still trying to get her on your side even when she was in a coma? Man, your unbelievable!"

"Actually you're quite wrong with that assumption, Moose." Crowley replied as he took a long sip from his glass.

"So you were just plain sweet on the girl?" Dean said as he uttered a snort.

Crowley finished his drink and turned to face Dean.

"Think what you want. Just keep her save. I got a funny feeling she is very important." Crowley said as he looked down at his watch. "Time for me to love you and leave you, still got a blade to find." And with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of whiskey. What did all of this mean? Could they trust the woman they brought into the bunker and into their lives? Would she pose a threat in the future?

Castiel was running the same questions through his mind. He could not help but wonder why the angels would have wanted to kill her. Was she some kind of abomination?

Dean looked up at his brother and Castiel. He could see the worried looks on their faces. They had to get some answers and he knew just who would be able to give it to them.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Supernatural, just my own character.

Chapter 5 – Allies

Arianna was lying on her bed. She couldn't stop the horrifying images playing of in her mind. She was reliving the day of her sixteenth birthday again.

_She was on her way back from a party her friends threw for her birthday. She was lost in thought, thinking of how wonderful the night turned out. Everything was so perfect and they had so much fun._

_As she rounded the last corner of the street her family's house was on she stopped in her tracks. Her home was in flames. A muffled screamed escaped her as tears began to run down her face. Where were her parents? Did they make it out of the house?_

_As she stumbled through the gate she could hear the terrifying screams of her father and mother._

"_Mom! Dad!" she screamed. "Please, oh, please, someone help me!"_

_The flames were everywhere and there was no way that she could get into the burning house. She pulled out her cell phone with shaking hands, but just as she was about to call the emergency number she was thrown across the yard. She hit the ground in a loud thud and she could hear the horrible snap as her left arm broke. A painful scream escaped her lips as she grabbed hold of her arm._

_That was when she saw the strange man walking towards her. Fear filled her whole body, her heart racing against her chest. He stopped and towered over her as she still lay on the ground. _

"_Please,…..please don't hurt me." She begged as she stared into his cold eyes._

_The man just stared down at her a smile forming on his lips. He reached down and grabbed her around her throat, lifting her up until her feet were dangling in the air. She couldn't breathe as she reached up with her right hand, trying to force his fingers open._

"_Metatron will be pleased to know that I found you. " The man said. "He will be even more pleased when I tell him that you are dead."_

_Arianna's eyes grew bigger as the words slowly sank into her mind. He was going to kill her. He was the one that killed her parents._

_The man threw her against the garage wall with so much force that she could hear the sickening sound as her skulled cracked. Everything started to swim in front of her eyes. The pain was unbearable as he kicked her in her ribs, over and over again. He picked her up again and threw her across the street. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She tried to scream for help, but no sound came out as she choked on her own blood. _

_She lay on the ground struggling to breathe as she tried to open her eyes. He was walking towards her again with the same sick grin on his face. Just as he was about to grab her again he was suddenly surrounded by a bright white light and she had to close her eyes. She heard him scream and then there were only total silence._

_She could hear footsteps getting closer to her and the next moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. She struggled again to open her eyes. _

"_Please, help me." She mumbled as she looked up at the man kneeling over her. _

"_Don't worry, my love. I will keep you save." He whispered as he carefully picked her up. _

"_Who… who are you?" Arianna asked staring into his eyes._

"_The name's Crowley." He replied before everything went black around Arianna as she lost consciousness. _

A soft knock on the bedroom door pulled Arianna back from her thoughts. She quickly wiped of the tears still running down her cheeks.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and she looked into Dean's green eyes. He had a worried look on his face, but he forced a small smile onto his lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he slowly entered the room closing the door behind him.

Arianna slowly nodded and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Dean walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. He couldn't help but notice how lost she looked, the trail of tears still evident on her cheeks. He took her hand in his in a way to comfort her. Why was he doing this? They didn't know anything about her and she could still be a threat to them. His mind was screaming not to trust her because of her strange relationship with Crowley, but his heart was telling him to give her a change, to hear her side of the story before he passed his judgment.

"I know things suck at the moment and everything seems crazy, but I need to know if we can trust you." Dean said while looking into her strange green eyes. "I don't know what Crowley has been telling you all these years, but you can't trust him. He's the King of freaking Hell. He never does anything out of the goodness of his heart, there is always a catch. "

Arianna turned her head away from Dean and slowly nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to worry, Dean. I realized that a long time ago. To be honest, he has been trying to win me over from the moment he saved me. "Arianna said as a bitter smile appeared on her lips. "I know more than he thinks I do."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a concerned look on his face.

"He brought on my so called coma with a spell for one, but when the angels fell the spell was broken." Arianna said as she turned to Dean. "He knows something and I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's big and he didn't want to risk Abbadon finding out about it. That's why he send you to rescue me and now to keep me save. Like the saying goes, keep your friends close but your enemies even closer."

Dean had to agree with her last statement. If she wanted to find out what Crowley knew, she would have to keep on pretending that she was his ally. He didn't like this at all, but he had a gut feeling that he could trust Arianna.

"So you're gonna play him like he played you?" Dean replied. "Just be careful. The only Crowley I would ever trust is a dead Crowley."

"Don't worry, I will be careful. I guess I better come clean with your brother and Castiel. "Arianna sighed as she stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her clothes. "I can just imagine what's going through their minds."

"Come on." Dean said as he opened the door for her. "I'll back you up."

Arianna shook off the nervousness and made her way to the kitchen where Sam and Castiel was still waiting. She now knew that she could trust her saviors and it was time for her to win their trust by being honest. Even if it meant that she would have to go through all of her painful memories. They needed to know everything.

Three weeks later…..

Arianna closed the book on folk lore in front of her with a deep sigh. This must be the 100th book she has read as her eyes went over the books in the bunker's library. For the past three weeks she has fallen into a routine of waking up, making breakfast, reading, researching, working out and watching Television to catch up on the ten years she was stuck in a coma. This was it, if she had to stay one more day cooked up in this place she was going to lose her sanity. She had to get out. And with that thought she stood up from her chair with determination.

Dean will probably throw a fit if she asked him for the millionth time to let her out of the bunker, but she didn't care. She was slowly going crazy and enough is enough.

Arianna walked down the hall and could hear Dean and Sam's voices coming from the kitchen. As she got closer she could hear that they were discussing some new case that looked like a promising hunt.

"There have been three strange murders just this last three weeks, one per week. I'm telling you, Dean, we have to check this out." Sam said as Arianna entered the room.

"Well then we better get start packing." Dean replied as his eyes slowly traveled over Arianna. Damn, she's hot, Dean thought as his eyes met hers. Arianna was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a purple tank top. Her long brown hair was up in a loose bun and loose strands of hair were falling seductively around her beautiful face. They have become good friends these past few weeks, sharing their live stories while getting to know each other. She had this magical way of just lifting the mood whenever she entered a room. A smile formed on his face as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I'm going with you." Arianna said with a determined look on her face.

"You what?!" Dean replied with a surprised look on his face.

"You heard me! I'm going with you on this hunt." Arianna said and put up a hand as she saw that Dean was about to protest. "And you are not going to stop me! You have two choices, or you let me tag along or I leave this place as soon as you guys are gone."

"Arianna, it's too dangerous for you to come along. We have no idea what we will be dealing with and our first priority is to keep you save." Sam replied putting his hand over hers lying on the table.

"Keep me save or imprisoning me? I'm dead serious, you guys. If you leave me here I'm gone. "Arianna said shaking her head. "I've been stuck in a coma for ten years! If I have to spend one more day cooked up in this place I'm going to go crazy. Please! I can do research for you guys and I promise I will do whatever you ask me to do. "

Dean looked into her pleading eyes. She was doing it again. Giving him that puppy eyed look that just melted his heart and crumbled all his resistance. She had a point, if he was cooked up in a place that long he would also feel like he was going to lose his marbles. Castiel did carve her ribs with the same Enochian warding as theirs and she will be hidden from the angels and demons.

"Okay, you can come." Dean sighed and with that Arianna jumped up and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you! " Arianna exclaimed trying hard to contain her excitement on the prospect of seeing the world with her own eyes.

"Just remember, no funny business. You listen to everything Sam and I tell you and no buts'. "

"I promise, cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye." Arianna replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Then I guess we all better get start packing." Sam said as he rose from his chair letting out a soft chuckle as Arianna excitedly ran down the hall to her bedroom.

He hoped they were making the right decision to let her come along. She seemed so fragile and innocent to him. He looked over at Dean who was smiling from ear to ear. She will be save, he and Dean will make sure of that. And with that thought he started towards his bedroom to get packed for the long trip.

And now the fun is going to start.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Supernatural, only my own character.

Chapter Six – First Hunt

The Impala slowly drove along the main street of the small town. Arianna felt like a child on Christmas Day. Her eyes were darting back and forth as she took in all the small shops and people walking on the sidewalks and crossing the street. This was amazing. Finally she was out in the real world.

"Plan of action. Book into a motel, get something to eat and then we go investigate." Dean said as he pulled into the drive way of a little motel.

About an hour later Sam and Dean were suited up and ready to visit the Local Police Station. Arianna was sitting on the bed watching a TV show.

"Ari, you stay in this room. No, going out and you don't open the door for anyone, understood?" Dean said with a serious face as he checked that his fake FBI badge was in his suits in side pocket.

"Yes, sir." Arianna replied with a big smile on her face. "You two be careful." She added as they left the room.

"Here you go agents. The coroner's report is in there." The local Sheriff said as he handed three files to Sam and Dean. "This has to be some sick bastard if you ask me. Cutting out their eyes and heart like that is just horrible. So you think we might have a serial killer on our hands?"

"We will go through these and get back to you on that, Sheriff." Dean said as he stared at one of the pictures in the file of a man lying on the ground with two bloody holes where his eyes was supposed to be and his chest cavity ripped open.

"Are the three victims' local people?" Sam asked as he flipped through one of the files that Dean had handed him.

"Just the one guy, Tommy Levi, the other two was visiting some friends in the area." The Sheriff replied while folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you, Sheriff. We will contact you if we have any further questions." Dean said as he stood up to shake the Sheriff's hand. Sam followed with the same gesture and left the office of the Sheriff with Dean.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked towards the Impala.

"First thought – werewolf, but the whole missing eyes thing doesn't fit and full moon is still two weeks away. So, honestly, I've got no frigging idea." Dean answered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Guess our next stop will be Tommy Levi's sister, Tasha. " Sam said as they got into the Impala.

Twenty minutes later Sam and Dean were sitting across a very emotional Tasha Levi.

"We are very sorry for your lose Miss Levi, but we have to ask you a few questions to help us in our investigation." Sam said as he took out his notebook and pen.

"Did Tommy have any enemies that you knew of?"

"No, he was such a good person. Everyone in town loved him." Tasha Levi explained as she patted her eyes dry.

"Did he act differently before his death, like scared, violent or anything?" Sam continued.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he did." Tasha Levi replied as she looked up into Sam's eyes.

"Do you care to elaborate on that?" Dean asked as a spark of hope flashed through his mind.

"Well, we were having a gathering with a couple of our friends at a lodge nearby over the weekend. Tommy's girlfriend, Sheila, was also there. We were all having a great time and the next thing I know Tommy is all over this other girl. It was like they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sheila didn't take it well at all and just left crying. I confronted Tommy and it was like as if he was a different person, someone I didn't know. He was acting like he was intoxicated, but he only had like one beer. I thought that maybe the girl drugged him or something, but she acted the same. She came there with her sister and her sister was just as dumbstruck as we were. It was like they both changed into totally different people. I went after Sheila and when I got back Tommy and the girl was just gone. Sheila spent the night crying in my chalet. I saw Tommy and the girl coming out of Tommy's chalet the next morning. I confronted him again and he was a total mess. He kept going on how he was so sorry for what he did to Sheila and that he didn't know what got into him. He loved Sheila and I know my brother, he would never do something to hurt her. We left after that and the next morning I found him in his living room dead. It was just so horrible." Tasha Levi said shaking her head in disbelief as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"What happened to the girl he was with?" Dean asked leaning forward in his chair.

"She and her sister left about the same time as we did. She was also in a state, said she couldn't remember anything from the previous night, just that she woke up next to Tommy in bed and didn't know how she got there. This all seems so crazy."

"Thank you, Miss Levi, for your time and I promise we will get to the bottom of this." Sam said as he got up.

He handed Tasha Levi one of their fake business cards.

"If you remember anything else just give us a call."

Tasha Levi took the card and nodded not bothering to walk them to the door.

Dean and Sam walked to the Impala in silence, both running through the facts in their minds. Something strange was going on in this small town and they needed to find out before anybody else ended up dead.

Back at their motel room they updated Arianna on everything they have learned so far about the case.

Arianna was silent for awhile pacing back and forth in the room. This sounded familiar. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and grabbed Sam's laptop and start typing frantically.

"I know what you are dealing with." She exclaimed as she turned the laptop to Dean and Sam.

"What?" Dean and Sam said at the same time as they stepped closer to look at the screen.

"It's a Makahara."

"A what?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"A Makahara is a monster that feeds on lust and infidelity. It poisons their victims to heighten there lust and afterwards it eats the heart and eyes of the victim that was unfaithful. The poison is only affective if both the victims were already attracted to each other in a way. A Makahara can also take on the form of a human and can only be killed by staking it in the heart with a silver knife dipped in the blood of one of its victims." Arianna read out loud.

"How did you know to search for this?" Sam asked as he looked down at Arianna in surprise.

"Hallo? I spend a whole month in the bunker with nothing better to do than read up on monsters and folk lore." Arianna replied with a shrug of her shoulders and rolling her eyes.

Dean couldn't help but smile at her remark and patted her on the shoulder.

"Good work! Seems bringing you along was not such a bad idea after all."

"Okay, we now know what we are up against, but how are we gonna find this thing? It could be anyone." Sam said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Didn't you guys say that all the victims visited a lodge near town before they all ended up dead?" Arianna asked leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, the Guardians Lodge just thirty miles outside town." Dean replied taking out two beers from the cooler.

"That's properly its hunting ground or something." Sam said as he took the beer that Dean handed him.

"So, someone working there or visiting on a regular basis is a monster undercover? It's times like this when I wish there was an EMF for monsters, it will make the job a hell of a lot easier." Dean said taking a long sip from his beer.

"Why don't we give it what it wants?" Arianna said as she turned in her chair to face Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam turned to her with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but it's the only way we will ever have the opportunity to kill this thing. The only way to kill it is to catch it in the act." Arianna said with a serious look on her face.

"Where are you going with this, Ari?" Dean asked with a feeling that he was not gonna like what she had to say.

"I go with you guys to this lodge, you two are brothers and we pretend that I'm your or Sam's girlfriend."

Dean started coughing violently as he almost choked on his beer. Sam slapped him on the back a few times and after a while Dean seemed to calm down.

"No way in hell we're doing that!" Dean started. "You're nine kinds of crazy, woman."

"Dean, this monster is gonna kill someone again and this is the only way you will be able to stop it. You can't follow everyone that seems like there under this things spell. That's impossible! Just think about it." Arianna said as she stood up from her chair with a determined look on her face.

Sam looked at her and saw that she was not going to back off of her crazy plan and although he didn't want to admit it to himself this was probably going to be their best shot at killing this thing.

"Dean, I think she is kinda of right. I know it's dangerous and all, but there is really now way that we are gonna know who its next victim will be." Sam said looking at his brother.

Dean turned to Sam and he couldn't believe that his brother was even considering this. How could they just put Arianna's life in danger like this?

"No, I'm not buying this. I'm not gonna put you in danger's way, Ari!" Dean said taking a step closer to Arianna.

"I can handle myself, Dean. I have my abilities or have you conveniently forgotten about it this last month." Arianna replied holding Dean's intimidating gaze.

Dean clenched his jaw tight. She was right. She could defend herself if it came to that. Damn, he was backed up into a corner and he hated it. He was gonna have to admit that although her plan sounded crazy it was currently their best chance at killing this Makahara-monster-bitch. He dropped his head and let out a long sigh.

"Okay, we can talk about this, but as long as you know I don't like it one bit." Dean said as he looked from Arianna to Sam.

Arianna practically jumped up and down from excitement on the spot. She was finally going to be of some use.

"So, who is gonna play the loving couple? And by the way, how are you gonna pull this off Miss Smarty Pants? You were missing in action for ten years and as I recall you never had a boyfriend." Dean asked as he tried to hide the smile on his face from watching Arianna glow with excitement.

"I had drama when I was in school and I played all the main female characters in plays. So my acting skills are not too shabby. Besides, I have watched so many soap operas on TV this past month that I think I will be able to play the crazy-in-love-girlfriend with ease." Arianna said smiling slyly at Dean. "And the roll of the boyfriend will go to Sam. No offense, Dean, but you're more of the heartbreaker type."

Sam couldn't help but start chuckling at Arianna's remark and Dean's hurt look on his face. She sure got that one right.

Dean threw his arms in the air and knew he didn't have a comeback on Arianna's statement.

"Ok, guys, this sounds all great, but this thing poisons its victims. What if we all go bananas and do something that we would regret later or end up monster chow. I think we better let Cas tag along just for insurance. He is an angel and I don't think this things poison will have an effect on him." Sam said as he run his fingers through his hair.

"That's probably a good idea. He can intervene if we go all lusty on each other." Dean replied as he gave Arianna a playful wink. Arianna just rolled her eyes at Dean's smart remark.

"Just as long as we all remember that once we step through those doors we have to stay in character the whole time. One slip up and the plan go down the toilet." Arianna said with a serious look as she looked from Sam to Dean.

"Then let's go kill as a monster." Dean said as he got up from his chair.

So who will be affected by this monster's poison and lust after Arianna? Stay tuned and all will be revealed! ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Feelings

Hi! First – Sorry for only updating now. Had some computer problems. Second – Thanks for the views, follows, favourites and reviews. Third – English is not my home language so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Guardians Lodge was situated at the bottom of a mountain and surrounded by a vast forest and a beautiful shimmering blue lake on the left side. The main building was set in the middle with wood chalets/cabins surrounding it about 100 metres further. To say the least, this was a beautiful getaway destination. The Impala slowly drove up to the main building and stopped in one of the parking spaces. Dean and Castiel got out of the car and made their way to the front door. They decided earlier that he and Castiel would take the Impala and Sam and Arianna will follow a few minutes later in a rental car.

The brochures they looked at did not do the place justice. They walked up to the reception area and were greeted by a middle aged man with a big welcoming smile on his face.

"Howdy! And how are you lovely people on this bright sunny day? My name is Eddy and welcome to the Guardians Lodge where your relaxation and enjoyment is our utmost priority. How may I assist you?" The man called Eddy started and to Dean's surprise the man's smile got even bigger.

"Hey…. We are part of the Wilbur party. We made reservations for two cabins for the weekend." Dean replied as he leaned on the counter. Castiel was standing beside him feeling a bit uncomfortable and almost naked without his trench coat, but Arianna insisted that he wear something more casual than his usual black suit. He had to blend in as she put it.

"Yes, two cabins, number 13 and 14. You will be staying in 13 and the other two members of your party in 14." Eddy said while handing Dean a key holder with a big golden 13 on it. "We have an awesome bar and restaurant just through those doors." Eddy continued as he pointed in the direction of the door that lead to the bar and restaurant area. "I hope your stay with us will be a memorable and a fantastic experience."

Dean smiled back at the overly friendly receptionist and decided that he really needed something strong to drink. This whole plan was ridiculous and this place is going to cost him an arm and a leg.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the laughter of a woman and man behind him.

"Oh, Sam! You are just so sweet."

Dean turned around and his jaw dropped down. Sam entered the room with his arm around Arianna's waist. They were staring into each other's eyes with huge smiles on their faces. Sam leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on Arianna's forehead. A blush slowly rose to her cheeks as Sam pulled away and hugged her closer. Dean couldn't take his eyes of her. She was wearing a white summer dress that fell perfectly around her body and ended just above her knees. Her hair was combed to the left and fell down her shoulder in glossy curls. She was wearing just a touch of make-up that seemed to bring out the unusual green colour of her eyes even more and her lips were a rosy red. He had never seen Arianna look more beautiful or even in a dress, not even with make-up on.

"Dean!" Sam said as he noticed his brother and Castiel standing a few steps away from them. Still with his arm around Arianna he guided them towards the two stunned men.

"Sammy! How are you little brother?" Dean replied as he snapped out of his daydream and hugged Sam. He turned to Arianna. "And this must be the gorgeous Arianna that stole my brother's heart. Nice to finally meet you." Dean continued as he took her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you too, Dean. Sam has told me so much about you that it almost feels as if I know you." Arianna replied with a warm smile as her eyes met Dean's.

"And this is my business associate and best friend, Cas." Dean said as he turned to Castiel.

Castiel took Arianna's hand in his and just stared into her eyes. He was at a loss for words. He swallowed hard and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. Her hand was so warm in his, her touch so soft. He could smell her light perfume hanging around her. The smell of wild roses, cinnamon and lavender. His heart suddenly began to beat faster and he felt as if he was out of breath.

"Um ….. Cas? You alright?"

Sam's voice snapped Castiel back to reality and he quickly let go of Arianna's hand.

"Sorry, I …. Um …. Nice to meet you, Arianna." Castiel stuttered and looked away feeling a bit embarrassed and shocked over what just happened.

"It's alright, nice to meet you too, Cas." Arianna replied with a frown. What the hell has gotten in to Castiel. He looked flustered and uncomfortable and was looking everywhere in the room, but at her.

"So, you guys wanna go get something to drink? I'm real thirsty, it was a long drive." Dean said as he pointed towards the doors leading to the bar.

"Yes, that sounds great." Sam replied as he put his arm around Arianna and smiled down at her.

Wow! If Dean didn't know the truth he could be fooled by Sam and Arianna's acting. They really seemed like the totally-so-in-love-couple. He pulled on Castiel's sleeve to follow the other to the bar.

The place was packed and they settled in a booth in the corner close to the dance floor. Sam and Arianna sat next to each other and Dean and Castiel on the opposite side. A young man dressed as a waiter immediately came to their booth with his pen and notepad ready to take their order.

"Welcome to the Guardians Lodge! My name is Will. What can I get you guys?" The young man said as he smiled.

"Three beers for us," Dean replied pointing to himself, Sam and Castiel. "And what would you like, Arianna?"

"I'll also have a beer, thanks." Arianna replied and she smiled at Dean. Dean frowned, but he didn't say anything and just confirmed with the waiter that, that will be all.

After everyone received their beers, they fell into light conversation. For bystanders it would look just like four people enjoying themselves. Joking and laughing.

As the last light of the sunset disappeared music started to play in the background and couples slowly moved to the dance floor.

Sam suddenly stood up and held out his hand to Arianna. "Would you like to dance?"

Arianna smiled up at Sam and took his hand as he pulled her to the dance floor.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Did they plan this? He watched as Sam put his right arm around Arianna's waist and took her right hand in his, slowly swaying to the music. Sam leaned down and whispered something in Arianna's ear that made her laugh. She raised her hand from his shoulder and gently touched his cheek. They were smiling at each other as if they were sharing a secret that was only meant for them. Dean and Castiel couldn't keep their eyes of the couple on the dance floor.

Sam put his fingers under Arianna's chin and lifted her head to him. His eyes travelled to her lightly parted lips and lingered there. He slowly leaned closer until his lips softly brushed against Arianna's lips. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before pressing his lips to hers again. Arianna's mouth opened under his and he couldn't resist the urge to deepen the kiss even more. He slowly pushed his tongue gently into her open mouth and was surprised when she met him with her own tongue. They lost themselves totally and for a moment it was just the two of them.

Dean almost choked on his beer as he saw Sam and Arianna passionately kissing on the dance floor. What the hell? Was this all part of the act, because it sure as hell looked very real? He suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy. He wanted to kiss her like that form the first day that she stepped into their kitchen and now his brother was all over her. He shook his head to get a grip on himself. What was going on with him? For God's sake, they were only playing a part to catch this damn monster. He needed something stronger than beer and made his way to the bar.

Castiel was still staring at the kissing couple on the dance floor and didn't even notice Dean leaving the table. He wondered how it would feel to kiss Arianna like that, to hold her so close. He watched as Sam pulled away from Arianna as the song came to an end and they slowly made their way back to the table. Why was he suddenly so nervous being around Arianna and why was he having thoughts of kissing her? He grabbed his beer and downed it in one gulped, trying to push the strange thoughts out of his head.

Dean was leaning on the bar counter waiting for the bartender to help him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Sam and Arianna were back at their table.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as he looked at Dean.

"Your strongest whiskey and keep it coming." Dean answered as he pushed his fingers through his hair.

The bartender poured the whiskey into a glass and handed it to Dean. Dean threw back his head and gulped it down in one shot putting his glass down and gesturing for the bartender to throw him another round.

"You okay, buddy?" The bartender asked as Dean gulped down the second shot.

"Yeah, peachy." Dean replied gesturing for yet another shot.

"You sure, cause it doesn't look that way?" The bartender said as he poured Dean another shot.

"What can I say? I just never get the girl or the happy ending, the story of my life, man." Dean replied before downing his third whiskey.

"You mean that lovely girl at your table with the other guy?"

"Yeah, my brother's girlfriend, the lucky bastard." Dean replied as he looked back at Arianna putting her head on Sam's shoulder as he hugged her tight. "But I guess that's just fine, maybe it's my punishment for all the broken hearts I have left behind and now the right one just slipped through my fingers. Like they say, Karma is a bitch."

Dean didn't notice as the bartender and an old lady's eyes met and as a sly grin formed on his face.

Dean ordered another round of beers before he made his way back to the table. He noticed that Sam was not at the table beside Arianna as he put the beers down.

"Where did Sam disappear to? He asked as he sat down beside Castiel passing him a beer.

"He got a phone call and went outside. I think it was his boss. That man is a real slave driver." Arianna replied taking the beer that Dean handed to her.

One of Dean's favourite songs began to play and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Arianna's hand and drag her to the dance floor. Arianna was a little surprised with his sudden gesture, but didn't let it show. Dean held her close and she could smell his aftershave. He smelled so different from Sam. She could feel the warmth emanating from his hand on her back through her thin dress. She lifted her head and met his eyes. There was something different about the way he stared back at her. He lowered his gaze and it rested on her lips. She could hear his breathing getting faster. Her heart suddenly fluttered in her chest and she looked away. What was going on? Why was he looking at her in such a strange way?

Dean leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I hope that kiss with Sam was just pretend."

Arianna suddenly froze and her eyes darted back to his. His face was just a few inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. A frown formed on her face and she didn't know how to reply, momentarily to surprise by his actions.

Dean suddenly stopped dancing and pulled Arianna a cross the dance floor to the door that lead to the patio outside. There was nobody else outside and he turned around and grabbed Arianna around her waist.

"Dean, what's going on?" Arianna asked as her heart began to hammer against her chest.

He didn't answer her, he just pulled her even closer to him. His eyes were filled with something that Arianna didn't recognise. Arianna felt a little scared and tried to wiggle herself out of his arms, but that only made him strengthen his hold.

His one hand slowly began creeping up her back until it stopped at the back of her head. He pulled her closer as he leaned towards her. His eyes darting between her eyes and lips.

"I have to confess something to you." Dean said as he leaned even closer. "I wanted to kiss you from the moment you walked into that kitchen a month ago."

Arianna's breath caught in her chest, but before she could protest Dean's lips were on hers. He kissed her slowly at first and for a moment she didn't know what to do, what to think. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. The urge to answer his kiss was just too much and she opened her lips and kissed him back. When he realised that she was not fighting him anymore he pulled her even closer to him. Her fingers were gripped in his hair and a groan escaped from his throat. He had daydreamt of this moment, but nothing had prepared him for this. The feeling of her body so close to him. The softness of her skin under his hands. Her soft full lips and the warmth of her mouth. Why was he doing this? Giving into his deepest desire?

He was suddenly brought back to reality as someone harshly pulled him away from her.

"Dean! What are you doing?"

He turned and met Castiel's angry gaze. He looked back to Arianna that was standing with her one hand over her mouth. Shock and disbelieve edged on her face. She turned and ran towards the door, disappearing inside.

"Arianna! Wait!" Dean called, but Castiel stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder before he could follow her.

"Dean, what were you thinking?"

"Dammit, Cas! I couldn't… I couldn't help myself. What the hell is wrong with me?" Dean said as he turned around clutching the rails of the patio.

Castiel suddenly realised what was going on. Why Sam and Dean was acting so strange. He thought it was all part of the plan at the beginning, but this wasn't pretend anymore. Sam and Dean were experiencing real feelings towards Arianna.

"Dean, I think you were poisoned by the Makahara."

Dean turned around facing Castiel a look of total shock on his face.

"No! That can't be!"

"Dean, it's the only rational explanation for your strange behaviour."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe it, but if it's true when was he poisoned by this thing?

"Son of a bitch! I am so going to kill this evil bastard." Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

"You are not the only one it has marked as a victim." Castiel said watching Dean pace up and down.

"What do mean I am not the only one?" Dean said as a confused look covered his face.

"Sam was also poisoned."

"What? No way!" Dean started but Castiel interrupted him.

"The Makahara must have poisoned all of you and since you and Sam are already attracted to Arianna and Sam is only pretending to be her boyfriend it will still work on him. He will feel the same urges of desire and lust as you, because he has never before succumbed to it. It seems that your plan has back fired on you."

Dean took in Castiel's words and he realised that he was right. The question was still, when and how did this thing poison them and who was it. This place is packed with people and that meant it could be anyone. That was problem number one, but problem number two was keeping Arianna away from him and Sam. If Castiel didn't show up when he did, no, he didn't even want to think about what could have happened between him and Arianna.

"We have to find Sam and you will have to keep us both away from Arianna, before something happens that we will regret." Dean said as he turned to Castiel.

Arianna didn't stop running when she entered the lodge again. She just wanted to get away from everything. What was happening to her? How could she kiss Sam the one moment and the next give into Dean and kiss him too. That was not even the worst part. She wanted to kiss them both. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she realised that she wanted them both. She couldn't stop herself or the feelings that she experienced in their arms. Was she going crazy?

She suddenly came to an abrupt stop as she walked into something solid.

"Arianna, where are you going in such a rush?"

She looked up into Sam's eyes filled with worry and her mouth went dry.

"Arianna?" Sam said as he took in the bewildered look on her face. "What's wrong? What happened?

"Sam … I ….. I don't know." She stuttered and suddenly she only wanted him to hold her close again and kiss her.

Sam looked down at her and saw as different emotions flashed in her eyes. He became aware of her warm body close to his, her shallow breaths. He realised with a shock that he wanted her. He wanted to make her his. He crushed his lips to hers with a feeling of deep desire. She pressed her body closer to his meeting his kiss with the same passion and want. He pressed her back into the wall behind them. Her hands were moving across his chest and it made his desire for her even more.

"Arianna, I want you!" He breathed as he pulled away from her and met her lustful eyes.

"Then make me yours, Sam!" She replied before kissing him again with more need.

"Sam! Sam! Stop!"

Sam was ripped away from Arianna with great force and for a moment he was totally dazed. He turned to see who held him in such a tight grip.

"Dean? What the hell?" He said as he looked into his brother's worried eyes.

"Sam, listen to me. You were poisoned … We were all poisoned by that fudging monster! Do you understand what I'm saying? Sammy? …. Do you understand?" Dean said as he shook his brother.

Sam turned to Arianna and saw that Castiel was standing behind her, holding her back. He turned back to Dean.

"Holy crap! If you guys didn't show up… I was about too… I…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence a look of horror crossing his face.

"It's okay. We just have to stay away from Arianna until we can figure out who this freaking thing is. Cas will stay with Arianna to watch over her and keep us away from her." Dean said as he removed his hands from his brother's shoulders.

"Cas, take Arianna to the cabin and don't let her out of your site."

"Yes, Dean." Castiel replied as he pushed Arianna into the direction of the cabins.

Arianna was still shocked out of her mind. How did this happen? How did they all fell victim to this monster? This was going to be a long night.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing of Supernatural, only my own character.

Chapter Eight – Rogue

A light breeze was softly blowing through Arianna's hair as she walked beside Castiel to Cabin 14. It was dark outside and in the distance she could hear the sound of water lapping to shore. She suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. She could still not believe what had just played out a few minutes ago. How completely and effortlessly Sam and Dean fell for her. She glanced to her right where Castiel was walking in stride with her. She couldn't make out the expression on his face in the poor light. She wondered what was going through his mind. A wicked grin formed on her lips.

Castiel stopped in front of Cabin 14 and unlocked the door and opened it for Arianna, letting her enter first. He found the light switch on the left side of the door and turned the light on. A couch was standing on the left in front of a fireplace and to the right there was a queen sized bed.

Arianna made her way to the couch and sat down, covering her face with her hands as a soft sob burst from her mouth. Castiel walked over to her and sat down beside her. He took both of her hands away from her face and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Arianna, please stop crying. What happened is not your fault." He said as he lifted her face to his. "You were poisoned by the Makahara just like Dean and Sam. You would not have been able to fight it."

Arianna looked into Castiel's worried eyes. This was going to be so easy. She just had to play her cards right. She gently put her hand on his cheek and stared back into his blue eyes, letting her fingers gently run down to his jawline.

Castiel was mesmerized by the soft touch of her fingers against his cheek. Her touch felt so good and his heart began to race against his chest. Her face was so close to his, only a few inches before their lips would touch. He could feel her warm breathe on his face.

Castiel suddenly realized what was happening and pushed Arianna away from him.

"Arianna! What are you doing?" He whispered feeling out of breath.

Arianna stared back at him dazed, but almost instantly the look was gone from her face and a seductive smile settled on her lips as she again tried to move closer to him.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered in a low seductive tone, dropping her eyes to his lips. "I could, but you see, I know that's not what you really want." She continued as she placed her hand on his chest over his heart that was wildly beating.

The touch of her hand on his chest felt like a burning fire, igniting the smoldering fire of desire deep inside of him. Castiel didn't know how it happened, but the next moment he was pinning her against the wall beside the fireplace. His breathe falling over his lips in short gasps.

"No, this is not you speaking, Arianna, it's the poison running through your veins." He said as he looked into her eyes desperately. "Please, you have to fight it!" As soon as his last sentence left his lips, he realized that he was stating it more to himself than to her. He had to fight his desire to succumb to her. Did this mean that he was also infected by the poison?

"It's not the poison, Cas. You're an angel and immune to it. This is all you." She whispered as Castiel stared back at her in surprise. How did she know what he was thinking? Was she reading his mind?

Arianna saw that he was distracted by his own thoughts and a scheming smile formed on her lips. Her eyes began to glow a bright green and before Castiel could do anything he was pushed back onto the couch with an invisible force. He looked up in surprise as Arianna slowly walked towards him. She flicked her right hand and the logs in the fireplace burst into flames. He tried to get up, but the force holding him down was too strong. A bewildered look settled on his face. Arianna's powers have become stronger over this past month. He knew he had to fight it, because if she touched him again he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to surrender to his own desires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean entered Cabin 13 and threw his duffel bag on one of the two single beds. He turned to his brother as he walked into the room.

"Sam, we need to find this thing and fast." He said as he sat down on the bed with a worried look on his face.

Sam sat down on the other bed facing his brother. "I know, Dean, but how? We've got no clue who it is. We don't even know how it poisoned us. We are so screwed!" Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair with a hopeless look on his face.

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed as he punched his fist into the bed. "That's not even the worst part, Sammy."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, you know exactly what I mean." Dean said as he looked into his brother's questioning eyes.

"All you wanna do right now, is to storm into that cabin and take Ari into your arms. That's all that is constantly running through your mind, because that's all that I want to do right now. I can't focus… Man, I can't even think straight. Honestly, the scariest part is that I don't even care about this freaking thing that poisoned me or how it did it. Not even the fact that it wants to rip out my heart and eyes and eat it for breakfast can get her out of my mind. Seriously, this thing is using some strong mojo." Dean said as he shook his head in disbelieve.

"Dean, I know, believe me I know. If you guys didn't show up at that exact moment…." Sam trailed of before he continued. "I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted too. I totally lost control. At least you don't have to live with that."

Dean looked back to his brother, realizing that Sam didn't know that he was in exactly the same situation as him before Cas intervened.

"Actually I do." Dean said dropping his gaze to the floor.

"What?" Sam asked as he noticed the shameful look on Dean's face.

"Dude, I don't know how it happened, but I was so jealous when I saw you two kissing on that dance floor, that I literally dragged Arianna outside when you were gone and I just started kissing her. And damn, it felt good." Dean said smiling as he ran the memory of Arianna kissing him back, through his mind.

Sam wasn't surprised by his brother's confession. Dean was supposed to be their bait to lure this monster in. Hell, Dean was the best guy for the part and he also knew that Dean was attracted to Arianna from the beginning. They had the perfect recipe and all the right ingredients to catch this thing, but he was the rotten egg that spoiled everything. He wasn't supposed to be infected by the poison. He should have been honest to himself and admitted that he was attracted to her. Now they were in this mess and he felt responsible for it all.

Dean looked up at his brother and saw the different emotions of shock, confusion and guilt ran across his face.

"At least we can be thankful for your brilliant idea to bring Cas along on this seemingly suicide mission." Dean said as a smile touched the corners of his mouth.

The cabin's door suddenly burst open and simultaneously Dean and Sam jumped to their feet, aiming their guns in the direction of the open door.

A look of disbelief mixed with revulsion formed on both their faces as they saw Crowley walking into the cabin.

"Hello, boys. Am I interrupting something?" Crowley said as he lifted his hands in the air as he noticed the two guns aimed at him. "Please put away your toys, before I do it for you."

"Crowley, you son of a witch! What the hell are you doing here?" Dean yelled fighting the urge to empty his clip into the King of Hell.

"Why Dean, thank you for the warm welcome. I feel warm and fuzzy all over." Crowley sarcastically replied as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Stop babbling and answer the question, Crowley." Sam said still aiming his gun at Crowley.

"Alright, let's cut the small talk and get straight to the point. Where is my lovely Arianna?' Crowley asked with a big grin on his face.

Dean and Sam quickly exchanged looks and a frown slowly appeared on Crowley's face.

"So, where is she?" Crowley asked again impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Uh… She's… she's with Cas." Dean said lowering his gun.

Crowley looked from Dean to Sam and couldn't help but notice that they both appeared to be hiding something. He narrowed his eyes. Why was Arianna with Castiel?

"And where are Arianna and Columbo now?"

"Close by." Sam replied avoiding Crowley's eyes while shifting his weight to his other foot and scratching the back of his head.

"Would one of you two morons care to give me a straight answer or will I have to drag it out of your asses?" Crowley yelled. He was losing his patients and was not in the mood for playing games. He watched as Dean and Sam yet again exchanged a look and that was when he sensed it on them. They both reeked of Makahara poison and that was why they were keeping Arianna away from them.

"My, my, you two got yourself poisoned by the monster that you came here to hunt. Looks like you boys are losing your touch. Come to think of it, how sure are you that dearest Castiel was not infected too?" Crowley said lifting his eyebrows.

"He's an angel and he ….." Dean began but was interrupted abruptly by Crowley's thundering voice.

"You stupid morons! He might be immune to the poison, but he is still a man and will not be able to resist a beautiful woman doing everything in her power to seduce him. Do you fools realize what you have done? If he gives into his desires everything, everything will be lost!" Crowley yelled as he slammed his fist on the coffee table, shattering it into pieces.

Dean and Sam turned to each other as they both realized with shock what Crowley's words meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arianna was standing in front of Castiel. He was still fighting the force of her power keeping him pinned to the couch. He looked up into her bright eyes, silently pleading with her to not do this. She sat down on his lap with a leg on either side of his. Her hands pressed against his chest. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for just a brief moment before she pulled away again. Her eyes turned back to normal and the invisible force holding him down disappeared.

She was so close, so beautiful. He couldn't resist the need to touch her soft skin as he cupped her cheek in his one hand. She rested her head in his hand as she closed her eyes, breathing in his smell.

"Cas." She whispered softly before opening her eyes again.

Just that one word was enough to evaporate the wall of self-control that Castiel had put up. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips on hers eagerly with a deep need, surrendering himself totally to his desire to be with her. Her mouth opened under his and as her tongue touched his, it felt as if he was going insane. He kissed her back with even more passion, bruising her lips, wanting more. A deep groan escaped his throat as her hands slid under his shirt and touched his bare skin. She was igniting a fire deep inside him with the way she was touching him. He needed to touch more of her soft skin, he craved to be closer to her than any man has ever been.

"What the bloody hell!"

The next moment Arianna was pulled away from Castiel and pressed against someone's chest. Without needing to turn her head she knew who the unwelcome intruder was.

"Crowley," she hissed, "I don't remember inviting you to this party."

"Well, my love, sorry for raining on your parade, but you can put your party hat away for this one is over!" Crowley said as he turned her around to face him.

Arianna began to laugh and Crowley's brow twisted up.

"What's so funny, love?"

"You!" Arianna said as her eyes turned bright green as she smiled. With a flick of her eyes Crowley was thrown into the wall behind him with a loud crash.

Castiel quickly jumped to his feet to grab Arianna from behind to restrain her, but her head jerked back to him and he was thrown across the room and landed beside the bed, hitting his head on the night stand. A sharp pain rushed through his head and everything went black around him.

Crowley slowly got up brushing pieces of plaster from his suit.

"Now that hurt my feelings, love. Don't pick a battle that you're not going to win." Crowley said with a huge grin on his face as he flicked his wrist to push Arianna back against the wall, but nothing happened. He tried again and still she was not affected by his powers. His smile slowly drained from his face as he stared at her in astonishment.

"You should really not underestimate me; it's bad for your image." Arianna replied.

Crowley watched in horror as she raised all the furniture in the room into the air with her powers.

"Oh, bullocks!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam burst into Cabin 14 and came to a sudden stop as they saw the destruction around them. Pieces of broken furniture was scattered around the room. A deep groan drew their attention to the other side of the room.

"Bloody hell!"

They watched in shock as Crowley stood up from under some rubble, blood running down the corner of his mouth. He looked like he was hit by a train.

"Son of a bitch! What happened here?" Dean said as Crowley pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his mouth.

Sam noticed Castiel on the ground and rushed over to him. He was unconscious and blood sipped from a cut above his right eyebrow.

"Supergirl-gone-rogue happened here." Crowley replied dusting his suit off.

"Are you telling me that Ari kicked your demon ass?" Dean chuckled in disbelieve and Crowley just glared back at him.

"Where is Ari?" Sam asked as he turned his head in Crowley's direction.

"Sorry for breaking it to you, Moose, but she's gone. And she turned into her evil twin, so to speak."

"What do you mean evil twin?" Dean asked with a concerned look on his face.

"The poison is changing her!" Sam exclaimed as he realized what Crowley meant. "Bringing out her most primal instincts, forcing her to do what it was engineered for."

"And what is that supposed to mean Mr. Smarty Pants? She's going coo coo for Cocopops?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"She's going after the perfect mate to mark him as the Makahara's next happy meal." Sam explained to Dean.

"Now since we are all on the same page, you two go find feral-girl and I go find and kill Mr. Monster." Crowley said and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

The brother's found themselves in the woods behind the cabins as they followed Arianna's trail. They have been walking for almost thirty minutes and still found no sign of her.

A cracking sound just ahead of them caught their attention. Dean gestured to Sam to go straight while he will come in from the left. Sam nodded his head in agreement and cautiously started to move forward. Something was definitely in the bushes just in front of him. He slowly stepped over a fallen tree in his path and focused his eyes on where the sound was coming from. As he pushed through the branches he suddenly found himself in a clearing. In the light of the moon he could make out the shape of Arianna's body. She was standing in the middle of the clearing with her back to him, staring up at the sky.

He slowly moved forward and saw Dean from the corner of his eyes also entering the clearing.

"Ari? Ari, it's me, Sam. Are you alright?" He said as he kept moving closer to her.

She turned around and he noticed how her eyes were glowing bright green as she faced him. He stopped in his tracks and signaled to Dean to do the same.

"Sam, you found me." She whispered as she raised her hand. Dean recognized the look in her eyes.

"Sam, watch out!" He shouted, but he was too late as Sam was thrown back hard against a tree. He watched in shock as Sam's body fell to the ground motionless.

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed.

He ran forward and put his hands on Arianna's shoulders, hoping that his gesture would distract her from Sam. Almost instantly he was overcome by his desires, his heart racing against his chest. He wanted so badly to kiss her again like on the patio, but he had to fight it. Crowley, you son of a bitch, hurry, he prayed silently in his mind. He could feel her hands against his chest, slowly moving up to his face. Come on, Dean, you can fight this; he coached himself in his mind. She tried to push closer to him, but he strengthen his grip on her shoulders to keep the small distance between them. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt and his breath caught in his throat as her fingers brushed against his bare skin. God, he wanted her so bad. No, don't give in Dean, stay strong. She looked into his eyes as she ran her fingers over his tense abs. A deep groan escaped his lips as her fingers stopped just above his belt. He couldn't fight it anymore as his primal instincts took over his mind and body. He pressed her against his chest roughly as shallow breaths escaped his lips. He crushed his lips to hers giving in to her, giving in to his own deepest desires. She was kissing him back with the same need and want. Just as he was about to push her to the ground and take her right then and there, she went completely limp in his arms. He looked down at her in surprise as he realized that she was unconscious. What the hell?

"Sorry for interrupting again, but I just thought I should let you know that I took care of the monster problem. Two really nasty ones, if you ask me." Crowley said from behind him.

"You sure took your sweet time." He replied as he picked up Arianna's limp body in his arms.

"Guess this is my queue to love you and leave you." Crowley said. "And, Dean, please take better care of her or I will be forced to take other steps to protect her."

With that Crowley disappeared leaving a stunned Dean to wonder about the meaning of his words.


End file.
